The present invention relates to a desk calendar and clock combination which includes a table clock, and a supporting plate coupled to the table clock to hold a desk calendar, wherein the supporting plate can be turned upside down so that the pages of the calendar can be turned in the reversed direction for showing the months, weeks, and days of a different year.
Various calendars are made in different forms for showing the months, weeks, and days of a particular year. FIG. 1 shows a regular vertical type monthly desk calendar (A), which consists of twelve loose leaves, each loose leaf showing the days and weeks of a particular month. FIG. 2 shows a regular horizontal type weekly desk calendar (B), which consists of a plurality of loose leaves, each loose leaf showing the days of a particular week. The horizontal type weekly desk calendar (B) can also be used as memorandums. These calendars (A) and (B) can only show the months, weeks, and days of a particular year, they cannot be used for measuring time. The horizontal type weekly desk calendar (B) is comprised of a flat supporting plate (b) and a stack of loose leaves fastened to the flat supporting plate (b) by a spring coil. When one week passed, one loose leaf a is turned to the back side of the flat supporting plate (b). When one year passed, the calendar (B) becomes useless because it cannot show the months, weeks, and days of the proceeding year. Furthermore, the design of the supporting plate (b) does not allow the horizontal type weekly desk calendar to be used in both ways for permitting the loose leaves (a) to be alternatively turned in two reversed directions to show different marks on both pages.